


Hotel in NYC

by Xtawn_Squad



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Choking, Dead People, M/M, Stabbing, Vampire Hunters, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:58:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5110226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xtawn_Squad/pseuds/Xtawn_Squad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Chicago is overrun with vampires, the Sixteen Candles move to New York City. But did they really think escaping all their troubles would be so easy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotel in NYC

When I and the Sixteen Candles moved to New York, we were hoping there would be less trouble, maybe too little trouble. Here, we found a well-balanced amount of work.

At night, we would go on patrol for your normal vampire violence happening in the streets. In the day, we either sleep or work on a cure for my vampirism. Once a week, me and the Candles would investigate a disturbance, which is what vampire hunters call an area that had been overrun with vampires. This local four-star hotel was one of those places.

The hotel alone did not look too bad. It was a 12 story building, furnished with a modern, art deco style. If it wasn't for the awful reek of vampire, I wouldn't mind staying here with the gang.

The scent of vampire was so strong here, it was giving me a headache. I fell to my knees trying to stop the exploding pain in my head. My friends approached me to see if I was fine.

“This can't be good,” Joe commented. “Pete hasn't been overwhelmed since that one time in Chicago.”

How could I forget that day? A gang fight starts, and as soon as William and his fucking Dandys showed up, everything went downhill. But this was not as bad. Back then, I almost passed out on the drive.

Why do I get overwhelmed? Vampires are supposed to hang around with other vampires. I try my best to ignore vampires and develop my vampire skills without vampires, or else my vampiric scenes will go into overload. This doesn't happen too often, though - only when there are more than thirty vampires in the area and when…

“There's a leader here.” I said, getting up on my feet. My friends exchange fearful looks.

"I sense two vampires in the building," I continued on. "We can split up to find them. Andy and Patrick can find the vamp on the top floors; Joe and I can catch the one on the lower floors."

The guys protested to splitting up, but I wanted this job done as quickly as possible.

\---

"Pete, have we been going around in circles," Joe said, with concern.

I cursed through my fangs. My tracking scenes were not working as well as usual today, but I was trying my best not to let that show. Joe, however, was a great observer.

"I know the vampire is on this floor," I said. that was the truth.

"Why did you split us up?" Joe asked.

Now, I was screwed.

"You probably can't tell the difference between the normal vampire and the turner. Andy may be a good fighter, but it might not be enough to protect Patrick."

Joe suddenly grabbed my shoulder, and turned me around so we were looking eye to eye. "Why, Pete, you're the only one who can protect all of us!"

He must have seen the shame in my eyes, because he let go of my shoulders.

Joe started apologizing, and behind him, I saw a dark figure come out of one of the rooms. I tried to warn Joe, but whatever it was, was too fast.

The thing behind Joe was, as I expected, a vampire. The vampire was very handsome. He had dark hair, and he was wearing a black jacket with a snake pattern. I had seen similar jackets with similar patterns around town - probably the symbol of his gang.

The vampire held Joe up by his neck with left hand. Joe was in pain. He looked at me, desperately, but I couldn't do anything. It must have been the look in the vampire’s eyes. I realized his pupils were slits, like a serpent’s. Whatever it was, it left me frozen solid.

Joe’s death was slow and painful. He writhed and wheezed and the vampire slowly tightened his grip more and more, until Joe was limp in his hand.

The vampire dropped Joe’s body, and made a high speed dash into a room. I felt like someone clicked the un-pause button on me. My muscles were back in action, and I was ready to fight the snake eyes... until my senses kicked in, and I realized he was long gone.  
I ran down the hall, realizing that I was crying. I didn’t have time to think about Joe’s death. There was one more vampire in the building, and I needed to see if it had done anything to the other Candles.

\---

I was too late. I found Andy, already dead, with one of his own blades in his stomach.

I pulled the blade out of his gut. His blood coated the weapon. It was designed to be deadly for vampires. It was made with the holy steel from an iron cross, and laced with garlic and holy water. Poison for vampires - but, not for me. I developed an immunity.

I begged Andy for forgiveness, if I ever see him again, and then I licked Andy’s blood off his blade. Blood helps my senses when I overload. I’m very careful not to take to much, since I have a bloodlust. I want just enough so I can sense where the other vampire is.

The blood worked its magic on me. My sight is clearer, showing me that the vampire left a bloody trail. My sense became more acute. I could track the vampire: no mutable vampires to room 1063. I could hear everything, from mice inside the walls, to a stray dog barking outside. I also heard the panicked cries of Patrick, not far away.

I got on my feet, and started to run towards the vampires. I needed to save Patrick! How would I live with myself, knowing that he died and I couldn't do anything?

Here it was - room 1063. I smashed the door open. I didn't care if it was open or not, all that mattered was Patrick's safety.

The vampire that killed Joe was there. He was probably waiting for me to look into his petrifying stare, but his stare was different from the one before. His eyes were less reptile than before. Whatever had changed, it allowed me to move my head to see why Patrick was helplessly screaming.

The other vampire was drinking from Patrick!

The vampire pinned Patrick to the bed, and drank from him, meaning to kill. Patrick looked at me with a number of expressions - relief, fear, confusion, and then one look that meant he knew something about the vampire sucking him that I didn't want to know.

The vampire sat up, and I realized what Patrick knew. I recognized the vampire's thin figure, his fashion style, bowler hat, long hair. This was the vampire that turned me, William Beckett.

"Good evening, Pete. It's been too long," William said, casually.

He noticed the look on my face. "What, surprised to see me? I guess you haven't heard the news."

William got of the bed, and started pacing around me. I want to punch the lights out of that bastard, but the snake-eyed vampire was now looking at me with full power.

“After my last slip up, the government actually did something about our kind. The military captured most of us, and the strongest fled from the city and tried to find new territory to capture.”

He patted the other vampire’s shoulder. "That's how I met Gabe Saporta, leader of the Cobras. When the Dandies relocated to New York, we desperately needed a territory and manpower, as soon as possible. Gabe knew of my work in Chicago, and happily formed agreement. We share resources and worked together.”

“In exchange, William offered himself to me, and now we're lovers.” Gabe said, in a intoxicatingly sweet voice.

“Not important, babe.” I think I threw up a bit in my mouth. The despicable being that turned my life into a hell, and the the thing that killed one of my best friends? These two are perfect for each other.

“We best be going now,” Gabe informed William, backing into the windowsill, eyes still locked on me. William, not far behind, left me these words.

“Your friend’s not dead yet, but he will be anytime now. Ciao!” And, with that, the evil vampires were gone.

As soon as I could move my muscles again, I ran to Patrick’s side. His body was too weak to move. His breathing was irregular, and those greenish-blue eyes looked at me like he knew what would happen to him in a few minutes.

I tried healing the wound. I kept telling Patrick that he would be okay as tears formed in my eyes. Patrick opened his mouth. He wanted to speak, and he did. “Hopeless...”

“No, it can't be.” I said, with a shaky voice.

Patrick spoke again. “Joe?”

I went silent, and tears started pouring. I tried explaining everything that happened through incomplete sentences. Patrick somehow understood.

I fell over him, crying uncontrollably. “I’m going to lose you... I’m going to be alone!”

I listened to his heartbeat, and waited for the weak heart to give way. I continued to scream in a shrill voice. “There will be no one left for me! What will I do?!”

Patrick watched with helpless eyes. He was just as aware of this horrible fate as I was. The heartbeat was slower than I thought possible.

“Pete.” He spoke calmly. Patrick, with his last ounce of strength, lifted his hand to caress my cheek. He finally said, “You’ll be okay,” and the the heart stopped.

**Author's Note:**

> A vampire fan fic on Halloween. I didn't think about how appropriate it was until afterwords.
> 
> By the way sorry for killing everyone.


End file.
